The purpose of this study will be to isolate and characterize the major basic proteins of bovine peripheral nerve myelin and determine their immunogenic properties with regard to their ability to produce experimental allergic neuritis in rabbits and Lewis rats. By isolating immunogenic peptide fragments, we will localize the antigenic determinants and investigate the properties of these determinants using various chemical modifications. We will determine the sequence of the small basic protein. Using the isolated proteins or peptide fragments, we will attempt to manipulate the immune response so as to treat the disorder. We will study the humoral and cell-mediated immune response to basic protein antigens in test animals during the induction and treatment of experimental allergic neuritis. Since experimental allergic neuritis is the appropriate model for human idiopathic polyneuritis, we hope to gain insight into the nature of the human disease so as to design more effectively possible treatment for this condition.